Home
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Alfred dan Lovino tinggal berdua di ruang kelas menunggu jemputan. AU. No pairing.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. No Pairing. Chibi!Romano. Chibi!America (tanpa kacamata). AU. Minor percakapan.

**Writer's note :** Di cerita ini, Arthur adalah kakak Alfred, Antonio adalah kakak Lovino. Alfred dan Lovino berumur 5 tahun.

**Home**

Siang hari menjelang sore.

Bel terdengar dari sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak yang disusul suara teriakan ceria para murid-murid saat keluar ruangan kelas mereka. Anak-anak itu begitu senang keluar dari ruang kelas mereka bukan karena mereka benci sekolah. Hal seperti apa yang menyusahkan dari pelajaran anak TK? Menyanyi, menggambar, bermain. Mana mungkin kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan bersama teman-teman sebaya itu tidak mereka sukai. Sekolah adalah hal yang sangat menarik bagi mereka. Tempat bertemu untuk berteman dengan banyak orang. Setiap hari mereka mengalami petualangan baru yang tak bisa mereka lakukan di rumah. Jadi, adakah alasan membenci sekolah? Tidak. Bukan benci alasannya.

Jejeritan bersahutan antara anak-anak itu merupakan bukti kebahagiaan tanpa batas milik mereka ketika mereka kembali ke rumah mereka dijemput orang yang mereka sayangi. Tak harus orangtua. Bisa kakak, bisa juga saudara lainnya. Tentu saja bagi mereka, sekolah adalah tempat paling menarik. Fantastis. Tapi, seberapapun menyenangkan bertemu dan bermain dengan teman yang berbeda-beda, pada akhirnya mereka yang masih belum berumur 6 tahun itu akan merasakan keletihan lebih cepat dari orang dewasa. Lalu, apakah yang mereka inginkan?

Pulang.

Yang dimaksudkan pulang adalah istirahat. Bukan berarti istirahat di rumah. Melainkan istirahat dengan dibelai ataupun dimanja orang yang menyayangi mereka. Ayah. ibu. Kakak. Atau siapapun yang mereka yakin orang itu sayang pada mereka. Dipuji oleh orang yang mereka tahu menyayangi mereka adalah hadiah terindah yang mereka dapatkan di dunia. Harta karun paling langka yang mereka koleksi. Sebuah kemenangan besar bagai seorang penguasa. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu. Tanpa perlu orang dewasa mengatakan, dengan tatapan saja, seorang anak-anak tahu mereka disayangi atau tidak. Karena, sedari pertama kali mereka menghirup udara, pelukan kasih sayang yang menyambut mereka. Membuat mereka sangat sensitif akan kasih sayang yang disebut perhatian.

Semua anak keluar dari kelas menuju gerbang sekolah tempat orang terkasih mereka menunggu untuk pulang bersama mereka. Tak ada orang dewasa di sana yang tidak tersenyum. Mereka semua menyambut buah hati mereka dengan penuh kasih. Menggendong dan mendengarkan kisah petualangan mereka di sekolah dengan sabar dan menanggapi penuh sayang. Maka dari itu, anak-anak tak sabar keluar dari kelas. Kepuasan yang menjanjikan menyambut mereka.

Di saat semua murid telah keluar kelas, ternyata masih ada dua anak yang diam tak bergerak.

Kedua anak ini berbeda. Anak yang berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit bernama Alfred. Jangan salah sangka mengira ia anak pendiam hanya karena tidak ceria mendengar bel sekolah. Alfred adalah anak yang sangat ceria malah. Tak pernah ia tidak tertawa saat bermain bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Juga bisa dikatakan kalau ia adalah pemimpin anak-anak di sekolah itu. Sikapnya sangatlah mencerminkan seorang bersahaja. Dia berani, pantang menyerah, dan setia kawan. Selalu dengan senang hati membela kebenaran. Ah, dia juga pandai berkelahi. Tak terkalahkan.

Sebaliknya, anak yang satu lagi adalah anak dengan rambut coklat yang memiliki warna mata sehijau daun bernama Lovino. Berbeda dari Alfred, Lovino memanglah tidak seceria Alfred. Membuat orang takut ketika berinteraksi dengannya. Berbicara ataupun bertatapan. Terlebih lagi bercanda. Tidak ada yang berani seperti itu dengan Lovino. Alhasil, terkadang ia bermain sendirian. Dan tidak jarang juga anak lain justru mengerjainya. Kalahkah dia? Tentu saja. Ia hanya seorang diri. Tak ada teman yang melindungi, apalagi mendukung. Ia tidak peduli. Toh, ia berada di sekolahnya ini hanya untuk beberapa jam. Bukan untuk selamanya.

Mereka duduk diam di bangku. Tak bersuara. Juga tidak bergerak.

Suasana menjadi senyap. Sekolah telah kehilangan suara tawa anak-anak. Penanda bahwa anak-anak telah pulang ke rumah. Meninggalkan Alfred dan Lovino di ruang kelas yang duduk bertemu punggung di atas kursi kecil mereka. Mereka telah terbiasa akan keberadaan satu sama lain. Hari ini bukanlah yang pertama kali terjadi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua saja sambil menunggu.

Alfred maupun Lovino tidaklah berhubungan dekat. Selain dari sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang, mereka tak pernah bertukar kata. Pernah, ada satu kali Alfred mencoba menolong Lovino yang dikerjai anak lain, kejadian itu seringkali berakhir dengan mereka yang berkelahi. Lovino yang walaupun masih kecil, telah memiliki harga diri tinggi. Ia menolak untuk dibantu Alfred atas dasar kasihan. Kata-kata kasarnya itupun akhirnya berhasil memancing amarah Alfred. Perkelahian mereka menjadi awal kebisuan dalam hubungan mereka. Sejak itu, Alfred tak pernah membantunya lagi jika ia dikerjai anak lain.

Kedua anak ini tahan tidak berinteraksi meski mereka kini hanya berdua berada di dalam kelas. Keadaan menunggu yang sama. Tapi, tetap tak ada kata-kata.

Bukan karena benci. Tetapi mereka mengambil keputusan untuk tidak peduli satu sama lain.

Keduanya memandang ke arah yang sama. Ke arah jendela kelas. Yah, bukan jendelanya, melainkan gerbang sekolah yang terlihat dari jendela. Mata penuh pengharapan, rindu, serta kesedihan terpancar sangat jelas dari keduanya. Menanti kehadiran orang terkasih tersayang. Dan, bila sudah begitu. Tak lama terdengar suara isakan. Bukan tanpa wujud. Bukan dari mahluk halus yang tak terlihat. Isakan itu berasal dari anak yang duduk sepunggungan dengan Lovino.

Alfred menangis.

Ia memeluk erat tas berbentuk kelinci miliknya. Lovino menghela nafas mendengar Alfred menangis. Tentu saja, ini juga bukanlah hal pertama kalinya Alfred menangis di kala mereka berdua menunggu dalam kelas. Pertama kali mendengar Alfred menangis, Lovino kaget dan tertawa dalam hati. Segunung ejekan telah ia persiapkan untuk diceritakan pada teman-teman lainnya, tetapi diurungkannya. Ia dalam masa 'perang dingin' dengan Alfred. Dan jika ia menceritakan kepada anak-anak lain, itu membuktikan dirinya melanggari ucapannya sendiri untuk tidak mengurusi urusan Alfred seperti yang diucapkannya ketika mencemooh pertolongan yang ditawarkan Alfred dulu. Demi melindungi harga dirinya, Lovino tidak mengatakan pada siapapun perihal ini.

Yang ada dipikirannya setiap kali Alfred menangis adalah kesan bahwa Alfred anak manja. Siapa sangka Alfred yang memiliki sikap kepahlawanan yang heboh di luar, ternyata hanyalah anak cengeng yang manja. Seperti biasa. Yang dilakukan Lovino hanyalah diam. Dia tidak memberikan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan menghibur ataupun bereaksi apapun. Ia hanya duduk diam memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanan di atas meja. Selama ini. Sampai ia mendengar Alfred berkata-kata di sela tangisnya.

"Ka-kak…"

Lovino menegang.

Jantungnya berdetak.

Ia kaget mengetahui kenyataan kalau Alfred ternyata sama seperti dirinya. Menunggu kakak untuk menjemput. Hingga hari ini, kebanyakan Lovino-lah yang dijemput duluan dari Alfred, sehingga Lovino tidak pernah tahu siapa yang ditunggu Alfred. Lovino selalu mengira Alfred pastilah dijemput orangtua yang sangat memanjakan anaknya. Karena ia tidak mempunyai orang tua, Lovino sedikit iri pada teman-temannya yang dijemput orangtua mereka. Dia selalu mengira Alfred seperti mereka. Tak pernah disangkanya yang ditunggu ternyata seorang kakak. Bukan ayah ataupun ibu.

Lovino kembali teringat hari-hari sebelumnya yang mereka lewatkan berdua dalam kebisuan. Hari ketika Alfred menawarkan bantuannya. Hari ketika Alfred tertawa begitu senang bersama teman-temannya. Dan, sekarang dia di sini bersama dirinya. Menunggu orang yang sama. Bukan seorang ayah. Bukan seorang ibu. Tetapi seorang kakak. Mereka sama. Karakter mereka memang bertolak belakang, tapi posisi mereka sama. Menyadari itu, Lovino menggigit bibirnya. Lalu, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menghampiri Alfred. Anak itu memeluk sangat erat dan menangis dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tas kelinci itu.

"Jangan menangis."

Alfred mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati saputangan lembut berwarna putih ditempelkan Lovino dengan tangan kanannya. Alfred menatap Lovino heran. Diam. Bertukar pandang. Tak lama, Alfred dengan wajah sedihnya menaikkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Lovino.

Alfred berkata,"Kau juga jangan nangis."

Lovino terkesiap. Ia bergidik dan barulah ia menyadari pipinya telah dibasahi airmata yang mengalir jatuh entah sejak kapan. Mereka berpandangan dengan tatapan sedih. Entah bagaimana, keduanya saling memahami perasaan yang mereka rasakan. Kedua alis mata mereka menyatu. Bibir kecil mereka melengkung ke atas. Pandangan mata mereka mengabur. Alfred beranjak dari duduknya. Melepaskan tas kelinci miliknya dan segera melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Lovino yang juga melingkarkan tangannya di badan Alfred. Mereka sesenggukan. Menangis bersama. Atas kerinduan serta penantian yang mereka rasakan menunggu kakak mereka untuk menjemput. Berbagi kesepian.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" tangis Alfred dan Lovino berbarengan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka terbuka. "Lovi! terdengar suara keget memanggil mereka. "Alfred!"

Kedua anak yang menangis berpelukan itu menoleh ke pintu kelas dan mendapati sosok yang mereka tunggu. Arthur dengan rambut pirang yang sama seperti Alfred berjalan mendekat. Wajah khawatirnya tergambar jelas. Seragam sekolah yang dipakainya sama seperti yang dipakai teman sekelasnya, Antonio. Dia juga mendekati Lovino dengan cemas. Alfred dan Lovino melepas pelukan. Segera berlari menuju orang yang mereka tunggu dengan sepenuh hati akan kerinduan.

"Sudah, sudah," Arthur menggendong dan membelai-belai Alfred. "Jangan nangis lagi ya…Alfred anak kuat 'kan?"

Alfred mendapat kecupan singkat di pipinya oleh Arthur. Ia tersenyum sangat senang dan membalas kecupan dari kakak tersayangnya itu. Arthur menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Alfred. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia ketika Alfred berkata seraya memeluknya,"Aku sayang kakak!"

"Lovi, bilang gitu juga dong," pinta Antonio yang memiliki mata hijau yang sama seperti adiknya. Lovino yang digendong Antonio memasang wajah cemberutnya tanpa bilang apa-apa yang dimengerti Antonio maksud dari itu. Antonio tertawa dan memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi Lovino seraya berkata,"Aku juga sayang Lovi."

Kemudian, mereka berempat berpisah di gerbang sekolah karena arah rumah mereka berbeda. Arthur ke arah kanan sementara Antonio ke arah kiri. Mereka berdua menggendong adik mereka yang kini saling bertatapan melalui punggung Arthur dan Antonio ketika kedua kakak berjalan menjauh. Alfred tersenyum polos ke Lovino dan melambaikan tangan. Lovino secara refleks melambaikan tangan, tetapi diturunkannya dengan segera dan menyembunyikan wajah malu di bahu Antonio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for reading!

Please review if you don't mind ^^

.

.

Tambahan : Aiko-chan, warna mata Lovino diambil yang versi manga bukan versi anime^^


End file.
